


人形机器人IAN

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Ian?, For sex, IAN is an android, M/M, Slightly Sci-Fi, noncon(kinda, you'll see)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 简介：这是Mickey的28岁生日，并且他孤身一人。直到IAN被装在俗不可耐的大红色盒子里送来，并且它已经准备好要工作了：取悦Mickey。但这对前南区霸王来说足够吗？“两个月之后，Mickey会直接躺在床垫上接受服务。这件事没有半点—他该怎么说呢—情欲什么的。IAN的工作做的非常棒，它的技巧十分完美，并且它永不疲惫。它可以就这么一直一直干下去。这应该就是Mickey想要的才对啊。”





	人形机器人IAN

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IAN the android](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653945) by [JAinsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel). 



**IAN the android**  
**by JAinsel**  

  
分级：E级 (Explicit)  
美剧：Shameless(US)  
人物关系：Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich  
出场人物：Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher  
其他标签：平行宇宙，略微科幻，IAN是个人形机器人，提供性服务的那种，不过Ian呢？，非两厢情愿的（算是吧，看下去就知道了）  
状态：原文发布于 2016-01-06，英文词数：4251，中文字数：7104  
原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653945

 

**人形机器人IAN**

 

简介：

这是Mickey的28岁生日，并且他孤身一人。  
直到IAN被装在俗不可耐的大红色盒子里送来，并且它已经准备好要工作了：取悦Mickey。  
但这对前南区霸王来说足够吗？

“两个月之后，Mickey会直接躺在床垫上接受服务。这件事没有—他该怎么说呢—热情什么的。IAN的工作做的非常棒，他的技巧十分完美，并且他永不疲惫。他可以就这么一直一直干下去。这应该就是Mickey想要的才对啊。”

 

 

 

  
Mickey向餐厅的窗外看去。有些人在行走，有一辆车经过了。没什么不同寻常的。就像他喜欢的那样。他可不喜欢一大早就看到一片混乱。

Mickey唯一想要的就是他那该死的早餐。二十分钟前他就下单了，可现在还什么都没拿到，就连咖啡都没。餐厅的所有者最近决定想要往技术部门里掺一脚，买了个七八成新的服务员机器人。没什么聪明的地方，不过是一团记忆着菜单数据库的金属而已。一台只要在菜单上选好东西，订单就会自动送入厨房的机器。起码理论上是如此。

如果说Mickey喜欢在早上干嘛的话，那就是狼吞虎咽吃上一顿温暖而营养丰富的早餐。只不过现在他还在等待着，就因为那坨垃圾金属。

黑发男子叫来了店主，咆哮着说想要他那该死的早餐出现在餐桌上，否则后果自负。并且他把指关节掰的节节作响，就为了把 _ **后果自负**_ 这几个字强调清楚。店主相当迅速地挪动身体催促着将Mickey的订单告诉了厨房里的人。

“哇，你还真是婊里婊气的。”Mickey听到身后传来一个女性的声音。他转过身看见了他妹妹，她坐在了他身前的椅子上。她对他微笑着。

Mickey翻了个白眼。“你他妈的有啥事？”

Mandy咯咯笑着。“我觉得你真的需要来上一炮了，Mick。你还真是有个暴脾气。”

“我哪天没有暴脾气。”

“那倒也是。”Mandy点了点头。那个服务员机器人过来给她下单，她选择了橙汁，搭配上酸奶和干果芭菲。“不过你也的确很久没打炮了，”她继续着这个话题。

Mickey耸了耸肩。“爱多久多久。你又数不清我被操了多少次。”

“你是说你多少次 _ **没**_ 被操吧。”

Mickey给她比了个中指。他点的单终于上了，Mickey现在终于能吃他的煎饼和培根了。

“你不希望有个人陪你吃早餐嘛？”问着，Mandy偷了他一块培根。Mickey怒视着她。

“才不呢。你整天偷吃我的东西就够了，我才不需要有其他人来偷吃，谢谢你咧。”

“喂，有没搞错！你知道我什么意思的！”

他叹了口气，吃了一块被枫糖浆浸透的煎饼。“是啊。我知道，但不是每个人都能嫁给一个善良，有钱的家伙，就像你的Brandon。”

“噢我的天啊，Mick。你想结婚？”Mandy脸上带着吃屎般的傻笑问道。

“滚你的。我是说我就喜欢孤单一人。如此而已。”

Mandy给了他一副“我能清楚看穿你说的屁话”的表情，但她什么话都没说。当她的订单上了餐桌，她便开始吃着她的早餐，时不时停下来谈论着她的闺蜜们。

***

今天是Mickey的生日，可他却没有任何人陪着庆祝。当然了，他的兄弟们总是在的，但他缺的却是某个在床上祝愿他“生日快乐”的人。再好一点的话，边吸着他的鸡巴边哼生日歌。那绝对会给他的新一天起个无比美妙的开头。

只不过他独自醒来了，唯一的陪伴是他的晨勃。老天，他真是厌倦于照顾自己了。说真的，怎么会有哪个男人厌倦于给自己撸管？操蛋的，他的28岁生日烂爆了，这可不是Mickey所喜欢的。

他坐起身决定去洗个澡。也许他该刮胡子了。毕竟今天是他该死的生日，他该奖励奖励自己。所以Mickey跳过了刮胡子的部分，他才懒的刮。

所以他只是坐在了沙发上，打开了电视机。重播夏季档的第十八季邪恶力量。Mickey舒服地靠在沙发上，注意力并没放在屏幕上。

他在打瞌睡，希望能睡上一整天，结果门铃响了。不耐烦的Mickey打开门发现面前立着一个巨大无比的箱子。那箱子比他还高还大。

“什么鬼啊。。。”

“是啊，他们把这个包裹给我的时候我也是这么想的。我真讨厌扛着大包裹。”一个声音从箱子后传来。一个男人露出了身体，将屏幕递给Mickey让他印下指纹。

Mickey皱起了眉头。“嗯，我才不签收什么东西呢。我可没订。。。这个。”然后对着箱子挥了挥手。

“嘛，某人的确订了这个，先生。”

“谁？”

“一位Mandy Milkovich？”快递员看着屏幕上的字说道。“那上面写的。’给你的，我那性沮丧的哥哥，爱你，你亲爱的妹妹。’”

Mickey翻了个白眼，将中指按压了上去。

“没沮丧多久，”他喃喃道。

快递员把箱子扛进了屋内，留在了客厅里。现在Mickey正站在那神秘箱子跟前，手臂交叉着，说自己不他妈的好奇里面的内容物那肯定是骗人的。

按Mandy留言的用词来看，Mickey确定这就是个整蛊玩笑。不过那箱子那么重，所以应该不是光塞着一根假阴茎和一大坨包装纸。

_**性沮丧的哥哥。。。** _

“管她呢。”Mickey耸了耸肩，开始拆开这巨大的箱子。他用手和小刀成功割开了纸箱。。。看见了另一个该死的箱子。“我就知道。”

如果Mandy觉得把一个箱子放在箱子里，再把箱子放进箱子里，以此类推，很好玩的话，她可一点都不幽默。不过说起来他妹的幽默感实在是蹩脚的不行。揭露出来的箱子贴着一层红底并且满是黑色心形的包装纸（有着恶魔触角和尾巴的那种心形）。Mickey低着头，箱子上有个小窗户，上面写着’瞥一眼，我知道你想看的！’。他皱了皱眉头，但还是决定要瞥上一眼。他打开了那个窗户，然后。。。

“卧槽！”

一个屁股。

一个完美的，富有肌肉线条的粉嫩屁股。造型美观的臀瓣，中间还有一根细线，是的，这绝对很他妈的好看。这东西连接着什么吗？什么鬼？Mandy是觉得他需要捅一捅某个该死的假洞吗？

Mickey迈了一步，走到了红色箱子的另一侧。

这次他沉默了。

他真的不知道该对面前这个好看的男人说点什么。

一个男人。

一个人形机器人。

IAN。

这是箱子顶端写着的名字，就在那个包裹着人形机器人的头部到躯干，大腿到脚部的透明塑料上方。他—它全身赤裸着。完美的身材。Mickey的呼吸一滞。盒子里的人形机器人有着一头火红的头发，还有一张帅气的脸。它的眼睛紧闭着，但它的双唇又薄又粉嫩，它的下巴还很有棱角。Mickey的视线下移到它那线条完美的胸肌和腹肌，他的双手忍不住想触摸那该死的六块腹肌。它的大腿肌肉分明，富有力量。它很高，起码比Mickey高。

操，Mandy是给他买了个性爱人形机器人，不等等，一个’做爱机器’吗？Mickey知道最近那些书呆子们流行用这种东西。尽管机器人挺常见的，人形机器人和仿生人却是提供给那些需要更好的，额，与机器相连接的人。因此，才有了把机器变得更为人化的技术。Mandy是觉得他有那么饥渴吗？

不管怎么样，Mickey真的很想把这个好看的东西从这该死的，俗气的箱子里弄出来。

Mickey找到了按钮，按钮被一层塑料膜包裹着保护在内，然后按了下去。盒子打开了，被真空包装了不知道多久的人性机器人的皮肤终于接触到了空气。IAN的阴茎被彩虹色乳胶丁字裤覆盖着，那下面似乎藏着某个大家伙。几条塑料袋子将人形机器人固定在原位，一条在脖子上，四肢各有一条，还有一条粗的捆在腰部。Mickey接着割掉了全部的塑料。

IAN倒在了他的身上，连给Mickey做好触碰它的半点心理准备的时间都没有。它全身的重量都压在了他的身上，他将它放在了他之前坐着的沙发上的位置。

现在的坐姿让IAN看起来就像在Mickey客厅里的一个非常无敌基的裸男。唯一暴露出它的性质的，是这个红毛人形机器人没在呼吸的事实。它现在还处在完全关闭的状态下。

Mickey感觉到了一股想把电源打开的冲动。但首先，他也想先看看那彩虹丁字裤底下藏着的东西。他用两根手指拉开了乳胶布料的边缘，向下扫了一眼。噢，这人形机器人还真是裆里藏着大家伙。

他走回到了塑料盒子旁边，找到了使用手册，既有纸质版的也有光盘说明。Mickey选择了纸质版。手册蛮厚的，但Mickey一如既往的不完全阅读。他只是需要知道怎么打开这东西而已。他在手册上找到了怎么开机，便读了起来。

其实也不是很复杂，Mickey按照着流程做了。最后在IAN脖子上按下了藏在皮肤底下的按钮之后，他知道要等上十分钟IAN才能睁开眼睛，所以Mickey决定在此期间里烤个果酱卷饼。他边吃着东西边看着那个人形机器人复苏。

IAN睁开了眼睛。绿色虹膜，真不错。他稳稳当当的站起了身，站在了Mickey面前，容光焕发。完全没意识到自己只穿了一条乳胶丁字裤。

“我是IAN，”人形机器人说道。“很高兴见到你，首要用户。”

“我是Mickey，”Mickey纠正他道。

IAN闭上了眼，又再次睁开了。“很高兴见到你，Mickey。”

Mickey并不知道该说什么。他该说点什么吗？为什么他该死的没把整本手册读完啊？“等着。”

IAN等在原地。

Mickey抓起了手册，阅读着他接下来应该做什么，他似乎只需要用这个人形机器人让自己享受到上天就行。手册里的其余指示都是关于如何使用它的，以及IAN可以被设定的各种模式（嘿，居然还有个’污话连篇’模式，真好），还有对它的维修，看起来蛮简单的。

“行了，一切就绪。”Mickey扫了一眼IAN的裆部。“脱掉你的丁字裤，行不。”

IAN遵从了。

“撸动你自己。全勃。”

Ian开始用手套弄起他那完美的阴茎。看起来塑造的十分细致，正好满足了一个人对做爱机器的期望。Mickey靠的更近了些，触碰了它的顶端。他舔了舔唇。

“操，你将是个极其优秀的震动棒，”他说道。“来吧，咱们开始吧。”

IAN继续套弄着他的鸡巴。

“我的意思是，来吧，操我，”Mickey解释道。这些字眼，IAN能理解。

 

***

“操。操。操嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”Mickey吼叫着，向后倒着躺在了枕头上。不过，卧勒个槽，IAN真是太棒了。只是一根震动棒？噢，不，不。。。“就是那！”

IAN一次又一次地撞压在Mickey的前列腺上。Mickey之前从说明书上看到过，人形机器人一旦学着找到了他的高潮点，它就总能找到那个点。Mickey真是爽到要该死的上天堂了。现在已经是第三次了，可。。。哇噢。

“就是那里，对。。。继续。。。”他就算想停止呻吟也做不到。那个人形机器人的屌好似有魔法。或者是机器人的奇迹什么的，随便了。Mickey达到了高潮，命令IAN也射出来。那可真是太爽了，那个人形机器人只会在Mickey想要的时候射出来。说实话，如果Mickey想要的话。IAN可以保持一直硬着的状态，只要Mickey想。就算它的精液没办法被身体吸收，那看起来也跟真的没两样。这也是为什么Mickey喜欢让它射在自己体内。手册上还说，那液体其实跟清洁剂差不多的用处，所以他都不需要在性爱之后清理自己的后穴。

“嗷，”Mickey仰躺在床上，十分的心满意足。他点起了一根烟，而IAN却站起了身。

“你想吃点什么吗，Mickey？”他赤裸地站在那问道。

Mickey舔了舔唇。IAN不仅床上功夫好，还有着满脑子做菜的学问。操，这难道不完美吗？

“好，给我做个三明治吧，”他说道。

IAN离开了房间后，Mickey抓起了手机。他真得好好感谢他妹妹买的这个生日礼物。

***

几个星期之后，Mickey仍对这个礼物欣喜若狂。IAN身上有如此多的功能，Mickey把它们尝试了个遍的过程充满了乐趣。

一个月后，Mickey尝试了“污话连篇”的选项，但他觉得一个人形机器人满嘴污话真是太荒谬了。再说了，被一个体液能用来清洁Mickey体内而非弄脏的家伙叫作“它的该死的精液婊”。。。那真是太奇怪了。Mickey再也没用过那功能，不然大好的高潮时光就可能被大笑浪费掉了。

两个月之后，Mickey会直接躺在床垫上接受服务。这件事没有半点—他该怎么说呢—情欲什么的。IAN的工作做的非常棒，它的技巧十分完美，并且它永不疲惫。它可以就这么一直一直干下去。这应该就是Mickey想要的才对啊。

事实是，Mickey只需要张开双腿，然后让IAN搞定一切就行了。虽然最开始的时候满足的无法形容，现在却成了乏味。Mickey也想要配合它的运动，他的确可以，但实际上那毫无用处。IAN不过是台机器，就算Mickey用更加掺杂情欲的眼神看着它，或者挑逗它，它也不会愈发的性奋。IAN甚至都不知道什么是挑逗。Mickey叫它勃起的时候，它就会硬，Mickey命令它射的时候，它就会射。Mickey在做爱时不管做些什么，都不会有额外的奖励，而这已经变得越来越令人失望而非愉悦。当然了他不会该死的把这件事告诉他妹妹（他已经可以想象到她的反应了。“一开始你发牢骚是因为得不到炮，现在你发牢骚却是因为操的太多了？！”）。

当然了，IAN在照顾他的晨勃这件事上还是做的很好的。再说了，它还是个相当厉害的厨师。它的数据库里存着数量极其庞大的菜谱，而且一本比一本好。

Mickey真没啥好抱怨的。

IAN下床去准备早餐后，Mickey盯着天花板看，等着IAN把早餐端回来。现在的生活不算差，只是不。。。够。他缺少了点什么，而他妹妹逼着他去看的浪漫爱情电影算是暗示着他他究竟需要什么。

IAN端着一个托盘回来了。早餐就在托盘上，还有他的一根手指。

“我在切橙子的时候割到手了，Mickey，”Mickey拿起他的手指皱眉看着的时候，IAN说道。

“这我看出来了，”他回答道。“我们该怎么办？”

“在受到诸如烫伤，毁损，系统过载等的损坏时，主人需要将人形机器人带至最近的维修中心。”

“那在哪呢？”

***

这就是为什么在一个慵懒的周六早晨，Mickey带着IAN来到了购物商城。当然了，IAN穿上了衣服。Mickey给他买了点什么穿在身上，因为他觉得有个只穿着丁字裤的人形机器人在家里走来走去实在是太奇怪了。

他们来到了维修中心，工作人员检查着他缺失的那根手指。

“嗯，没什么大碍，”他说道。“不过我们给IAN们准备了新的升级。想安装吗？反正你来都来了。”

Mickey抬起了一边眉毛。“干嘛用的？”

“为了，嗯，’增强感觉能力’。它能让它们对刺激作出更多反应。”

黑发男子耸了耸肩，但他内心十分好奇IAN会怎样作出更多反应。“何乐不为呢。”

Mickey提前付了款，然后走了出去。

***

半小时后Mickey回到了维修店，他买了一些杂货。工作人员不在那里，不过IAN就站在那呢，背对着Mickey。

Mickey抓住了IAN的胳膊。“来吧，IAN，该走了。”

惊奇的是，IAN站在了原地没动。“什么？”它在Mickey的拉扯下并未挪动。

他皱眉看着IAN。“怎么。新升级让你也变得不听话了吗？”

Mickey花了点时间观察着这个人形机器人。它的眼神中有着深思，它的雀斑十分的明显。Mickey喜欢他所看见的，特别是他这次升级还没花多少钱。

IAN似乎回过神来了，点了点头。

“嗯啊，还不错。他们甚至还给你穿了新衣服。真不赖。”IAN穿着这套真好看。“现在咱们赶紧该死的回家吧，你有意见不？”

他充满讽刺地问道，但那人形机器人似乎思索了一会才又点了点头。

***

一跨进家门，Mickey就开始脱掉了衣服，将买回来的杂货放在了门边。他注意到IAN在回来的路上经常时不时瞄眼看他，这让他性致盎然。操，他现在就已经喜欢上这次新升级了。

他注意到IAN仍然靠在门边，便叹了口气。“怎么，你在玩欲擒故纵吗，IAN？”

IAN摇了摇头。

“那是新功能吗？他们还让你变得没那么话唠了？你之前老是Mickey这Mickey那的。”他微笑道。

“是的，这是个新功能，Mickey，”IAN说道。它的口气似乎不是很确定。“你想要换成多话模式吗，Mickey？”

“嗯，换就换吧。再把衣服脱了。”

Mickey并没有等IAN一起爬上床，而是大张着裸躺在了床垫上等它。IAN片刻后就来了，却仍然穿着它的。。。白色平角裤。

Mickey舔了舔唇。“嗯啊，穿这个比穿那个该死的彩虹丁字裤好多了。”

人形机器人哼了哼声。

不，不可能。那个人形机器人才没法哼声呢。不过某件事吸引了Mickey的目光。IAN看着Mickey的表情好像要吃了他一样。

 _ **作出更多反应**_ ，那个员工是这么说的。Mickey张开了腿，IAN咬住了它的下唇。噢，我操。

“喜欢你所看到的吗？”Mickey问道，开始撸动起他的阴茎。IAN点了点头。

“是的，Mickey。你非常性感。”

操。Mickey之前从来没觉得被IAN渴望过。那个人形机器人跟他做过爱，不过那只是个任务罢了，就像切蔬菜一样。现在IAN仅仅是看着他爱抚自己就勃起了。

“脱掉你的内裤”，他命令道，而人形机器人服从了，显露出他那已经硬挺起来的阴茎。操，那完美的鸡巴。“过来。”

很快，IAN的胳膊就环绕着他，在他的双唇上印下了一吻。Mickey并不喜欢亲吻，更别说是亲吻IAN了，所以他之前停用了“亲吻”的功能。不过现在。。。他们肯定是在升级的过程中又给激活了。而这感觉很好。非常好。IAN又亲吻了他，这次还将舌头伸进了他的嘴里，缠绕上Mickey的舌头，这让他迷失在了这个吻中。他之前跟IAN从来没有体会过这种感受。那感觉不像他在吻着一个毫无生气的物件，那感觉更多的是，某种 _ **有生命的**_ 东西。

人形机器人吻上了他的脖子，在他的肌肤上留下了一连串湿热的吻。Mickey呻吟起来。

“我想操你，Mickey。”IAN说道，而Mickey点了点头。“想让你超级爽。”

光是听到这些话Mickey就开始渗出前液了。为什么他之前会该死的觉得IAN在性爱过程中说话是那么的荒谬可笑？这让他的脚趾都兴奋地蜷曲了。

“嗯，操我，”他回复道，继续亲吻着IAN，一只手在它的身体上下滑着，揉捏他那富有肌肉感的屁股。“射给我。”

Mickey几乎是扔着把润滑剂给了人形机器人，并抬起屁股好让IAN更容易进入。IAN似乎微笑了起来，用润滑油打湿了手指，然后才用一根手指按压上Mickey的菊穴。Mickey因为这触碰而拱起了身子。IAN缓慢地准备着他，但却并不像往常一样小心翼翼，而Mickey爱着这样的每分每秒。

“我很好，进来就是了，”Mickey喘息道。IAN压在了他身上，又一次连接着他们的双唇。Mickey贪婪地回应着这个吻。人形机器人用他滑润的手引导着它那坚硬的阴茎插入了Mickey体内，让他立刻发出了一声呻吟。

“操，”IAN喃喃道。“你可真紧，Mickey。在你体内感觉真他妈的好。”

Mickey被它的话语刺激的更性奋了。操。“你在我体内感觉真好。”的确如此。那么的火热，巨大，那么完美，但是跟往常有所不同。那感觉十分的自然，非常的对劲。“再用力点。。。”

IAN撞击着他，又狠又深。人形机器人开始按照它抽插的速度撸动着Mickey，这感觉不爽才怪。IAN给他带来了快感，但也沉浸其中，感觉不像是他在单方面享受。IAN亲吻着啃噬着他的脖子，握在他胯部的手捏的如此之紧，甚至会留下淤青。Mickey真他妈的爱死了这样。

IAN开始抽插的越来越快。Mickey没法停下呻吟，直到他几乎攀上了高潮。

但IAN在他之前射了出来。

Mickey没叫它那么做，IAN就已经将自己温热的精液射进了他的体内，这让Mickey惊讶的睁大了眼。

“搞鬼啊—”

Mickey开口说着，但IAN露齿一笑，手腕一扭就让Mickey也射了出来，有那么一瞬间忘了自己想说什么。

IAN抽了出来，Mickey意识到这人形机器人流了汗，而那味道。。。操，那是精液，不是那肥皂一样的鬼东西。Mickey凭直觉一拳砸在了那个不管是什么的红毛脸上，这让它—他，摔倒在了地上。

“你他妈的是谁？！”Mickey叫喊道，用被单遮住了自己的分身。

床脚的红毛投降似的举起了手。“我是Ian，我—我是人类！”

Mickey皱起了眉头，十分困惑。“你才不是IAN！”

“我是。但我不是你的人形机器人。我是。。。操蛋的。”Ian将一只手伸向了Mickey，他厌恶地看着他的手。“我叫Ian Gallagher。你知道的，Gallagher机器人？那是我哥的公司。我在销售部门工作—这不重要，”说着，他看着Mickey挑起了眉头。他催促着Ian越快说完越好。“不管怎么样，因为我是个同性恋，Lip，我哥，就觉得用我来制造给同性恋的性爱人形机器人很他妈的有趣，就是那个IAN系列？我都不知道怎么跟你说，在他们给我的鸡巴量尺寸的时候我有多他妈的尴尬。他以他的前任Karen的形象做了给直男的人形机器人，所以。。。不，这不是重点。对了。额嗯。我本来是去维修店找员工谈话的，结果你来了还把我拉走了。”

Mickey的眉毛都快挑到发际线上了。

“所以你的意思是，我本来是在找我的人形机器人，可你不但没跟我说清楚，还决定来我家操我？还有，甚至都不戴套？”

“如果你非要这么说的话。。。”Ian挠了挠脖子。“第一，我很干净。第二，我本来打算告诉你的，我发誓。可你是那么该死的可爱性感，我实在是太被你吸引了，所以我就不小心跟着你回家了。我保证我绝对没有想开你玩笑的意思，我只是想了解你，还有。。。我真的真的很抱歉。”

Mickey应该气的半死才对。甚至是感到愤怒。可Ian的话却让这变得十分困难。Mickey也想了解更多关于Ian的事情。“怎么，我就应该跟你说没关系，这不是什么大事吗？”

Ian摇了摇头。“不，当然不是了。可是。。。我真的很喜欢你，所以如果你也希望的话，可以请你跟我约会吗？我们可以真实的了解对方。我其实是个相当普通的人，你得相信我。。。你觉得怎么样？”

这家伙才刚刚穿上内裤就约Mickey出去，这可真奇怪。但Mickey却又没法编出借口不再见他。Ian之前撒了谎，但Mickey并不想这么快就让他走。他想再次见到Ian。Ian看着他的那种眼神让他感觉如此之好。

“嗯，我觉得，”Mickey清了清嗓子。他正准备说好，却突然想起了什么。“等等。如果在这的是你，这意味着我的人形机器人还在店里。。”

“嘛，是啊—”

Mickey立刻站起了身，回到客厅抓起衣服就往身上套。“操，我现在该怎么办？我该把它领回来。”

Ian跟上了他。“那你不打算跟我约会了？”

Mickey停下脚步看着Ian。“才不是！我会跟你去约会的。现在，咱们能去商场了吗？我真的得把我的IAN带回来，因为它是世界上最他妈棒的厨师。”

***

IAN的确是世界上最他妈棒的厨师。Ian完全同意Mickey的说法。

因为跟Ian做爱又有个IAN在家里晃荡很是奇怪，他们便决定去再升个级，身体上的那种。IAN身上的一些特征改变了，这个人形机器人被改造成了一个稍矮的黑发，被他们叫做了Curtis，没什么特别的原因。

起初是个不幸的错误，现在却转变成了一场有爱的情侣关系，Mickey快乐到了极点。

他的确十分喜欢家里有个厨师。

噢对了，还有Ian。

 

 

 

END


End file.
